Mickey Mouse/Improper spin-offs
This page lists with more detail all comic series that could be considered spin-offs of the Mickey Mouse series, but we instead consider parts of it, by applying the Anthology rule, since they were only published alongside Mickey Mouse stories in anthological comic books. For this reason all references in and to these series are only listed in the Mickey Mouse page. Note that we only classify each story on its original release, ignoring reprints; some of these characters might have gotten comic books entitled to them at one point, but only including reprints of stories from anthological comics, and are therefore not considered enough to make them into proper spin-offs. Morty and Ferdie Series of stories starring Mickey's nephews, these include: *''Morty and Ferdie'' on Mickey Mouse Annual, comic strips published on the magazine, starting in issue 4 (1933). *''Little Hiawatha and Mickey's Nephews'', story published on Walt Disney's Vacation Parade (December 25, 1948). *''Ferdie and Mortie'' on Walt Disney's Christmas Parade #5 (November 1953) *''Pluto with Ferdie and Morty'' on Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #164 (May 1954) *''Morty and Ferdie'' on Donald Duck Beach Party, stories shown as comics within the story, on issues 1-5 (July 1954 - July 1958). *''Mickey and his Nephews'', a comic page published on Mickey Mouse #46 (February 1956). *''Twin Trouble'', series of comic strips published on Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse (January 11, 1958 - January 3, 1959). *''Morty, Ferdie, and Pluto - The Rapid Rescue'' story published on Vacation in Disneyland (August 1958). *''Morty and Ferdie - The Teeter Totter'' comic strip published on Mickey Mouse #68 (October 1959). *''Pluto with Morty and Ferdie'' on Dell Giant, five stories published on issues 30, 47, 52, 53 and 55 (June 1960 - December 1961). *''Morty and Ferdie - Play Ball'' on Mickey Mouse #82 (February 1962). *''Morty and Ferdie'' by Disney Studio, stories created by American authors, but only published in other countries on anthological comics. (September 1964 - March 18, 1983) **The story The Tea Party was first published on Topolino #492 (May 2, 1965) as Melody "anfitrione" del tè-party and therefore could be considered part of a Melody series on its own. *''Tip e Tap'' on Topolino, Mega 2000, Mega 3000, Disney MEGAzine, Topogeo, stories and comic strips published on Italian magazines (May 16, 1965 - ongoing). Three of these only star one of the twins: **''Tap e il violino da poco'' on Topolino #624 (November 12, 1967). **''Tap e la promessa avventata'' on Topolino #666 (September 1, 1968). **''Tap e il fratello da collezione'' on Topolino #2254 (February 9, 1999). *''Morty and Ferdie'' on Walt Disney Comics Digest comic strips and stories published on issues 9, 10, 17 and 29 (March 1969 - June 1971). *''Pluto and Morty and Ferdie - The Bone Boner'' on Mickey Mouse #129 (April 1971). *''Mik og Mak'' on Anders And & Co., comic strips and stories published on the Danish magazine (December 7, 1971 - ongoing). *''Mickey e Sobrinhos'' on Brazilian magazines Tio Patinhas #111 (October 1974) and Almanaque Disney #143 (April 1983). *''Chiquinho e Francisquinho'' on the Brazilian magazine Mickey (August 1985 - December 11, 1986). *''Minni e Tip & Tap in Un bonsai tuttoguai'', story published on Minni amica del cuore #24 (March 2003) *''Jojo & Michou - Le cauchemard de Halloween'', story published on the French magazine Le Journal de Mickey #2784 (October 26, 2005). *''Puk en Max'', short stories published on the Dutch magazine Donald Duck (January 26, 2007 - Ongoing). Clara Cluck Series of stories starring the titular character, they include: *''Clara Cluck'', story published on Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #34 (July 1943) *''Clarabelle Cow and Clara Cluck: Westward Ho-Ho'', published on Walt Disney Comics Digest #1 (May 21, 1968) *''Minnie, Clara and Clarabelle: The Windy Warpath'', published on Walt Disney Comics Digest #7 (January 1969) *''Clara Cluck & Minnie Mouse: Cozy Home Hassle'', published on Walt Disney Comics Digest #18 (December 1969) Eega Beeva Series of stories starring the tutular man from the future. Specifically: *''Once Upon A Time!, story published in 12 parts on the British magazine ''Mickey Mouse Weekly #566-577 (March 17, 1951 - June 2, 1951). *''Eta Beta'' on Topolino and Almanacco Topolino, stories and comic strips pubished on Italian magazines (1961 - Ongoing) *''Eta Beta'' by Centro Lombardo per l'Educazione Sanitaria del Popolo, six promotional stories given with Topolino exclusively in Lombardy, specifically on #746, #751, #755, #779, #782, #786 (March 15, 1970 - December 20, 1970) *''Viagem À Quarta Dimensão'', story published on the Brazilian magazine Almanaque Disney #75 (August 1977) *''Eta Beta e gli influssi astrali'', published on Paperino Mese #95 (May 1988) Horace Horsecollar Series of stories starring the titular horse, they include: *''Orazio'' on Topolino, stories and comic strips published on the Italian magazine (1962 - Ongoing) *''The Cheap Date'', Clarabelle and Horace story published on Walt Disney Comics Digest #35 (June 1972) *''Horace'' on Anders And & Co., comic strips and occasionally stories published on the Danish magazine (1981 - Ongoing) Ellsworth Series of stories starring Goofy's pet bird, this might be considered a spin-off of the Goofy series instead. Stories include: *''Gancio'' on Topolino, stories and comic strips published on the Italian magazine (1964 - Ongoing) *''Genius'' on Le Journal de Mickey, comic strips and occasionally stories published on the French magazine (1986 - Ongoing) Peg-Leg Pete Series of stories starring Mickey's enemy, they include: *''Gambadilegno'' on Topolino, Mega 2000 and Ridi Topolino, stories and comic strips published on Italian magazines (1964 - Ongoing) *''Pete and Scuttle'' on Donald Magazine and Le Journal de Mickey, stories published on French magazines (1987 - 1990). *''The Red Herring'', story published on Anders And Ekstra #1993-04 (March 1993). Indiana Pipps Series of stories starring Goofy's adventurous cousin, known as Arizona Goof in english, this might be considered a spin-off of the Goofy series instead. Stories include: *''Indiana Pipps'' on Topolino, stories and comic strips published on the Italian magazine (1992 - Ongoing) *''Super, Indiana e il mistero del rubino incantato'', Super Goof and Arizona Goof story published on Disney enigmistica #117 (April 2010) *''Topostorie Disney #37 - Scava & vinci'' (May 5, 2017), a book including reprints of older Arizona Goof stories, it also features some original pages tying them together. Chief O'Hara Series of stories starring the Chief of Police of Mouseton, they include: *''Basettoni'' on Topolino, stories and comic strips published on the Italian magazine (1993 - Ongoing) *''Basettoni e la fama non desiderata'', published on Mega 2000 #449 (May 1994) *''Lost 't niet op - Broodroof'', comic strip published on the Dutch Donald Duck #2010-42 (October 22, 2010) This series is in turn considered to have a spin-off: *'Commissariato di Topolinia': series of Italian stories about the Mouseton Police Department, therefore being a spin-off of the Chief O'Hara series. They were published on Topolino (2006 - Ongoing) Detective Casey Series of stories starring the titular Mouseton detective, they include: *''Manetta'' on Topolino, stories and comic strips published on the Italian magazine (1996 - Ongoing) *''I casi dell'ispettore Manetta: Occhio alla penna!, published on ''Ridi Topolino #1 (March 1997) *''Manetta contro l'uomo lupo'', published on Ridi Topolino #8 (April 1998) This series is in turn considered to have a spin-off: *'Rock Sassi', spin-off of the Detective Casey series, starring the titular police officer. His stories are published on Topolino (2006 - Ongoing) Minor series *'Red Wasp': Series of Brazilian stories starring the titular superhero, they include: **''A Volta Triunfal Do Vespa Vermelha'', published on Almanaque Disney #45 (February 1975) **''O Dragão Chinês'', published on Almanaque Disney #48 (May 1975) **''Superpateta Versus Vespa Vermelha'', published on Mickey #274 (August 1975) *'Shamrock Bones': series of game-stories starring the titular detective, published on the French magazine Mickey Jeux from 1983 to 1988, plus some published on the Dutch "Willie Wortels Puzzelparade" in 1986. *'Trudy': series of comic strips and stories starring Pete's Girlfriend from italian stories, they include: **''Trudy e la Rosa del Sud'', published on Topogeo #19 (October 1999) **''Trudy'' on Topolino, series of comic strips and 4 stories published on the Italian magazine (2001 - 2011) **''Trudy'' on Minni amica del cuore, two stories published on this Italian Minnie Mouse magazine (2002 - 2004) *'Pierino & Pieretto': series of comic strips starring Pete's nephews published on Topolino (1999 - Ongoing). *'Pipwolf': series of six stories starring a werewolf version of Goofy from another dimension, originally from the comic series X-Mickey, his stories were published on Topolino in 2006 plus a 2-part story in 2008. *'Doc Static': one single Danish story starring the character, titled Sjov efter fyraften (Tide Marches On) published on Anders And & Co. 2009-05 (January 29, 2009). *'Zapotec & Marlin': one single story starring the two scientists, titled Zapotec & Marlin alla ricerca del tempo perduto published on Topolino #3155 (May 17, 2016).